Chronological Infomation about Recent Fanon
by Impurest Cheese
Summary: At least one person was, or maybe is still confused about the timing of my fanon, in the hopes of remeading this I have created a sort of time line. Impurest Cheese
1. Siege Aftermath

This Chapter covers the events from Siege to the end of Task Force HAMMER: Justice Unchained

**3rd July**

The Siege ends with Norman Osborne Victorious over the Forces of Asgard and the True Avengers

**7th July**

Norman Osborne convinces Kraven the Hunter to bring back live samples of Dark Elves from Svartálfaheimr (Last Team Standing - Old Habits, New Possibilities)

HAMMER stops the Lizard/Dr Curt Connors from poisoning the water supply of New York City. (Justice Unchained - Seeds of Manipulation)

HAMMER releases Site Alpha-Bravo Whiskey to the National Guard (Last Team Standing - Site Alpha-Bravo Whiskey)

Osborne selects a new Dark Avenger Team (Deadpool Invasion - No Assembly Required)

**18th July**

Songbird, MACH V and Fixer infiltrate and access Asgard and rescue Diamondback. (Last Team Standing - Site Alpha Bravo Whisky, The Sleepers and No Easy Way Out)

Osborne unveils the New Avenger Team only to be attacked by Deadpool. (Last Team Standing - Guardian Techno Angel/Deadpool Invasion - No Assembly Required, Fall and Capture of Deadpool and Deadpool: The Avengers Bane."

Kephi resets time, eventually resulting in the capture of Deadpool and his incarceration in the Negative Zone (Deadpool Invasion - Deadpool: The Avengers Bane to Events that Never Happened)

Notable Figures KIA

Melissa Joan Gold (Songbird)*

Paul Norbert Ebersol (Fixer)*

Steven Hudak (Scorcher)

Bullseye*

Michael Steel (Iron Clad)*

Donald Mac Gangran (Venom)*

Eric O'Grady (Antman)*

**19th July**

F5 team for Oklahoma announced by Norman Osborne and the Taskmaster (Trials of the Taskmaster - F5)

The Taskmaster foils a terror attack on JFK Airport by Bombshell and EOD (Trials of the Taskmaster - Explosive Developments)

Songbird and Diamondback attempt to extract Robbie Baldwin from a Quintos Rohas Cartel (Last Team Standing - South of the Border)

**20th July**

The Thunderbolts escape from the Quintos Rohas Gang Members and Scourge's Hit Squad. (Last Team Standing - South of the Border and Blood, Light and Iron)

Thunderbolts arrive in Utopia and recruit Magneto, Emma Frost revealed to be in a coma (Last Team Standing - Unwelcome in Utopia)

Scourge and Nitro thrown out of the Initiative by the Taskmaster (Trials of the Taskmaster - Scourge of the Initiative)

Notable Figures KIA

Carlos Rohas

Skirmisher

**21st July**

Bile begins a covert attack, poisoning over five members of the Initiative and Ms. Marvel (Karla Sophen) before being discovered and captured while Ghille and Moult steal the body of Maria Ramirez. (Trials of the Taskmaster - Trainees and Casualties, Initiative vs. Avengers, Bile and Black Ops)

Tony Masters and Violet Lightner travel to Avengers Tower for a meeting with Norman Osborne - (Trials of the Taskmaster - Seeds of Rebellion)

Scourge leeks plans of Camp Hammond to the Insurrectionists - (Trials of the Taskmaster - Seeds of Rebellion)

Satana and Scourge use the body of Maria Ramirez to implant a mystical child into Melissa Joan Gold (Trials of the Taskmaster - Seeds of Rebellion)

**22nd July**

Osborne announces a restructured line up of his Inner Circle (Last Team Standing - Death on the Tide/Trials of the Taskmaster - The Inner Circle)

Atlantean Terrorists attack the Ocean King but are repulsed by the Thunderbolts and Jericho Drum (Last Team Standing - Vice in Miami and Death on the Tide)

Norman Osborne gives Victoria Hand and Scourge permission to form Task Force HAMMER and a new team of Thunderbolts (Last Team Standing - Divine Answers and Evil Schemes)

Songbird's Thunderbolt Team spend the night at Jericho's Plantation House (Last Team Standing - Divine Answers and Evil Schemes)

Victoria Hand and Elizabeth Monroe recruit Nijo into Task Force HAMMER (Justice Unchained - Girl's Night Out)

Insurrectionist attack on the Initiative resulting in Taskmaster separation from HAMMER and Osborne (Onslaught of Shield and To Stand Apart)

Notable Figures KIA

Bloodtide

Violet Lightner (Armoury)

Cleo Nefrititi (Asp)

Henrique Gallante (Asylum)

William Cross (Crossfire)

Gordon Fraley (Puff Adder)

Aaron Nichelson (The Answer)

The Human Canonball

Melee

Omicron

Moult

**23rd July**

Osborne flies to Mt Whitney to receive the specimens from Svartálfaheimr before banishing Songbird's Thunderbolts from Midgard (Last Team Standing - Lay of the Land)

Prison Break of three convicts; War Machine, The Ghost and Geode as well as the apparent death of them and their rescuers after being shot down by Norman Osborne (Justice Unchained - The HAMMER Assembled and Prison Break)

Notable Figures KIA

Elizabeth Monroe (Natasha Romanov in Disguise)*

Nijo (James Logan in Disguise)*

James Rhodes (War Machine)*

Charlotte Byron (Geode)*

Odette Williams (Chemistro)*

Ghost*

**26th July**

Task Force HAMMER are given their first assignment by Norman Osborne (Justice Unchained - Trail of Bullets)

**27th July**

Task Force HAMMER infiltrates Norfolk Navy Station and are taken hostage by Insurrectionists (Justice Unchained - Ghost in the War Machine and Uncorking the Genie)

Task Force HAMMER find and disrupt the flow of arms and armor to the Insurrectionists. (Justice Unchained - Breaching the Defences and Hostile Reception)

Notable Figures KIA

Elizabeth Monroe (Natasha Romanov in Disguise)*

Nijo (James Logan in Disguise)*

James Rhodes (War Machine)*

Patrick Mulligan (Toxin)*

Charlotte Byron (Geode)*

Odette Williams (Chemistro)*

Ghost*

Virginia Potts (Rescue)*

Barracuda (Presumably killed by Geode)

Walter Newell (Stingray)*

**1st August**

Sleeping Heros in Asgard awaken as Gods under the control of the Enchantress and Loki (Last Team Standing - The Sleepers Awaken)

**2nd August**

Task Force HAMMER discharged from Robert Reynolds Memorial Hospital (Justice Unchained - Dead Men Walking)

* * *

><p>* - Indicates a Character that only appeared to die or who was revived or reincarnated in some way.<p> 


	2. Rise of Loki

This Chapter covers the events from the end of Task Force HAMMER: Justice Unchained to the Asgard Invasion: Epilogue

**26th July**

Thunderbolts awaken to find themselves in Svartálfaheimr (Fall of Midgard - Into the Darkness)

**2nd August**

Task Force HAMMER discharged from Robert Reynolds Memorial Hospital (Justice Unchained - Dead Men Walking)

**5th August**

Scourge announces the line up for the Dark Thunderbolts (Fall of Midgard - Into the Darkness)

**8th August**

Thunderbolts arrive at an abandoned HAMMER Outpost and encounter Kraven the Hunter. Abe receives injuries resulting in him becoming paraplegic. (Fall of Midgard - Slouching Towards the Light and Hunter of Svartálfaheimr)

**10th August**

Thunderbolts leave HAMMER Outpost to find the Well of Urd (Fall of Midgard - The Darkness after the Night Before)

Thunderbolts attack the Insurrectionists at Roxbury, Connecticut (Fall of Midgard - Thunder Hawk Down, Thunderbolts vs. She Hulk, Enemy Heros Engaged and No Fighting in the War Room)

Carrion and Verity take control of Songbird's Body and take command of the forces of Svartálfaheimr (Fall of Midgard - Screaming Fallen Angel)

Carrion's army arrives in Roxbury before being partially banished by Cloak, Dagger and the Sexton (The Svartálfaheimr Offensive)

Notable Figures KIA

Sandilla (Captain Zulu)

**11th August**

Carrion partially emerges in San Francisco and creates a massive earthquake

**13th August**

Carrion emerges in Quebec and kills 50 people in three minutes

**14th August**

Reports of Carrion come in from Asgard

The Taskmaster deploys and Initiative Team to San Francisco to help clean up the destruction and keep Order on the Streets (Storm Front - The Hours before Dawn)

**15th August**

F5 Initiative Team investigate robbery at an Outlet Mall only to be attacked and kidnapped by Thralls loyal to the Enchantress (Storm Front - Enthralled)

Task Force HAMMER kidnap Iron Man and Pepper Potts and transport them to Utopia on the orders of Victoria Hand (Line of Fire - First Class Delivery)

Notable Figures KIA

Antony Stark (Iron Man)*

Virginia Potts (Rescue)*

**17th August**

Carrion attempts a last ditch attack on Midgard before finally being banished from Midgard. Songbird defeats Carrion and seemingly sacrifices herself to save Abe (Fall of Midgard - The Most Sacred Breath)

Bushwhacker attacks the Task Force HAMMER base before being restrained. Interrogation reveals that he is working to assassinate a member of the team. (Line of Fire (Line of Fire - Unwelcome Visitors)

Notable Figures KIA

Melissa Joan Gold (Songbird)*

Kongenatt (Carrion)*

**18th August**

Janissary and Gauntlet kidnap Victoria Hand to lure out War Machine resulting in the later being shot. (Line of Fire - Trials of the Janissary)

Scourge leads the Thunderbolts to an ancient well in Norway before selling his team mates to a massive Lindworm. Abe's Thunderbolts escape Svartálfaheimr due to a deal made by Avalon (Fall of Midgard - The Well of the Dead and Opposite Ends of the Well)

Simultaneous Asgradian attacks on San Francisco and the Initiative occur (Storm Front - The Coming of War, Secrets of the Taskmaster and Unexpected Allies and Betrayals)

**19th August**

Tate Williams leaves Task Force HAMMER (Line of Fire - The First Casulties)

Scourge takes control of the Initiative (Storm Front - Unexpected Allies and Betrayals)

**20th August**

Tate arrives home in Botswana (Acid Burns - Homecoming Hero)

Both Thunderbolt Teams work together to escape the Well of Urd (Fall of Midgard - Opposite Ends of the Well)

Sutur of Muspelheim arrves in San Fransisco shortly after Osborne orders the city to be incinerated (Storm Front - California Burning)

Notable Figures KIA

Miranda Leevald (Ripcord)

Dale Cross (Ossuary)

**21st August**

Tate evicts Viper from her property after refusing to hand over her children to HYDRA

The Taskmaster learns of Scourge's Takeover and sets a trap to isolate him from Osborne (Storm Front - More Enemies then Friends)

**22nd August**

The Dark Avengers stop the Insidious Six from stealing a brief case only to have it stolen by Task Force HAMMER. Osborne decides to clear house and kills Victoria Hand and her Black Op Squad. (Asgard Offensive/Line of Fire - On the Eve of War/Darkest Before the Dawn)

Carrion takes over the majority of the Thunderbolt Team only to be banished by the Sexton (Line of Fire - Avalon, Songbird and Carrion and Anywhere but here of Svartálfaheimr)

Notable Figures KIA

Victoria Hand*

Elizabeth Monroe (Natasha Romanof)*

Nijo (James Logan)*

Patrick Mulligan (Toxin)*

Ghost*

Charlotte Byron (Geode)*

Maria Ramirez (Songbird - Soul only to revive Melissa Joan Gold)

Kongenatt (Carrion)*

**23rd August**

Tate rejoins HYDRA to save her children (Acid Burns - Sitting in the Devil's Right Hand)

Osborne and Mystique send James Rhodes to terminate Tate Williams (Line of Fire - Cleaning House)

Kephi's Divine Spirit is pulled from his mortal prison which is then disposed of (Asgard Offensive - The Scarab Conspiracy)

Task Force HAMMER Second Squad tasked with defending Avengers Tower (Line of Fire - Cleaning House)

Task Force HAMMER First Squad tasked with a suicide mission to destroy Thrall Control Tower (Line of Fire - Cleaning House)

Tate clears her house of the invading mercanries and HYDRA agents before squaring off with James Rhodes (Acid Burns - Enemies at the Gates, The Heirophrat and Temprance, The Last Head and Line of Fire - To Those About to Die)

James and Tate kill Viper and effectivly shut down HYDRA (Acid Burns - Mothers and Daughters)

Notable Figures KIA

Carl Burbank (Bushwhacker)

Cannibal (Super Villain)

Gauntlet

Ophelia Sarkissian (Viper/Madamme Hydra)

Daniel Ward (Killed by Cannibal)

Wolfgang Von Strucker (Death Suggested by Kraken)

Zara Nejad (Emerald Scarab's Mortal Body)

**24th August**

Osborne readies for war with Asgard (Dark Avengers - Dreaming of the Truth)

The Dark Avengers arrive at Site Alpha-Bravo Whiskey and are ambushed by Hemindell (Dark Avengers - Visions of the Future)

Daken and Brigade go AWOL to hunt for Wolverine and the rest of Task Force HAMMER (Dark Avengers - Scent of Dissent)

Osborne retrieves the Helm of Loki from Hod and Kephi in the Asgardian Caverns (Dark Avengers - Underground Movment)

Osborne asks the Dark Illuminati for support in the Asgard Offensive (Last Days of the Hood - Parker Robbins: Lethal Protector)

Task Force HAMMER is transported to Asgard only to be attacked by enemy agents (Line of Fire - To Those About to Die, Hard Landing and Internal Affairs)

Daken and Brigade corner and are defeated by Toxin, Ghost and Geode (Line of Fire - Free Will and a Touch of Acid)

Task Force HAMMER is subject to a modified Thrall Transition Blast stripping them of their hummanity (Line of Fire - Loss of Humanity)

The Task Master returns to Camp Hammond with a loyal group of trainees (Storm Front - Cold Reception)

Notable Figures KIA

Barbara Morse (Freya/Mockingbird)

Bile

Michael Steel/Kuuruth (Illusion)

Matt Murdok/Daredevil (Illusion)

Melissa Joan Gold (Illusion and Possible Future)

Victoria Hand (Illusion)

Kate Bishop (Hod/Hawkeye)

Jonas Jackson (Stink Bug)*

Odette Williams (Chemistro)*

**25th August**

The Hood is called to escort a prisoner to Rykers Island but is ambushed by the Quintos Rohas Cartel (Last Days of the Hood - The Oppening Move)

Asgardian Counter Attack begins (Asgard Offensive - Bridge Toll, A Single Arrow and Feast in the Dark)

Notable Figures KIA

Brigade

Buckey Barnes (Balder the Brave)

Tyr (Nick Fury)*

William Scott (Razor Fist)

Numero Cinquo

**26th August**

The Quintos Rohas Cartel sets up an ambush for the Hood in a New York Radio Studio and at the docks as the Santa Maria Arrives (Last Days of the Hood - Radio Hellfire, The Santa Maria and Opposing Endgames)

Karla and Bullseye plan a pre-emptive strike against Asgard (Asgard Offensive - Dawn of The Dying and the Sif Gamble)

Norman Osborne leads his forces into Niflhiem (Asgard Offensive - Into the Mist, Shades of Gray and The Death of a Goblin)

Notable Figures KIA

Matthew Afrikans (Razorwire) - Death Suggested from Blood Loss

Morris Bench (Hydro Man)* - Persumibly disasembled but not dead

King Crab

Jessica Drew (Karnilla/Spider Woman)

Lantun Bug

Dirk Gathwaite (Wrecker)

Aaron Nichelson (The Answer)

Brooke Robbins

Sara Robbins

Jason Strongbow (American Eagle)

**27th August**

Parker Robbins arrives at Satanna's Occult Shop for the final confrentation with the Quintos Rohas Gang (Last Days of the Hood - Havoc, Trechary and Execution and Consumption by Fire)

Norman makes a deal with Hela and Loki (Asgard Offensive - Written in Blood)

Notable Figures KIA

Executioner (Daniel)

Huntress (Rohas Thug)

Red Devil (Rohas Thug)

Ben Riely (Scarlet Spider)

Carlos Rohas (Hun Came)

Isabel Rohas (Omen)

Zotz (Rohas Thug)

**28th August**

The Thunderbolts arrive back in Midgard (Fall of Midgard - Two Roads Divide)

Songbird's Dark Thunderbolts invade Avengers Tower to steal a Quinn Jet only to release Carrion into Midgard (Fall of Midgard - The Tower Guard & Carpe Necros)

Osborne makes a play to retrieve Mjolnir (Asgard Offensive - The Coming of Fear, Inner Demons and Eye of the Storm)

Kephi performs the Mjolnir Tracking Spell for Norman Osborne (Asgard Offensive - The Fall of Osborne)

Mjolnir's essance is removed from Penance and is stolen by Bullseye (Fall of Midgard - Penance and Vengance)

Parker Robbins and Whitney Frost escape New York but vow revenge against the New Hood (Last Days of the Hood - Rebirth)

Satana and Mary Jane Watson reserect Peter Parker at Asagard (Last Days of the Hood - Rebirth)

Thrall Control Tower Destroyed (Line of Fire - Dead Woman Planning)

Notable Figures KIA

Mysterious Woman (Victoria Hand)

Clint Barton/Ronin (Hemindell)

Nicohlas Fury (Tyr)

Eric Lencher (Magneto)

Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Illusion)

Ann Darnell/Vapour (Illusion)

James Darnell/X-Ray (Illusion)

Melissa Gold/Songbird (Illusion)

Abner Jenkins/MACH II (Illusion)

Matt Murdok/Daredevil (Illusion)

Karla Sophen/Meteorite (Illusion)

Helen Takahama/Jolt (Illusion)

Simon Urchet/Vector (Illusion)

Venom Symbiote (Illusion)

Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Illusion)

Karla Sophen (Moonstone/Ms. Marvel)*

**29th August**

Protocal Lighting Rod is authorized by the new Director of SHIELD Melissa Gold (Fall of Midgard - Lightning Rod)

Carrion begins to infect the super-villain comunity of New York (Fall of Midgard - The Darkening City)

Mjolnir is removed from Bullseye and taken to New York (Fall of Midgard - Fall of the Hammer)

Thor, Loki, Carrion and Songbird fight for the right to use Mjolnir and decide the fate of Midgard (Fall of Midgard - The Hour before the Dawn & Sunrise over Lovers)

Notable Figures KIA

Badd Axe - Date Unknown, First Discovered by Sexton on the 29th August

Jackson Brice (Montana) - Date Unknown, First Discovered by Shocker on the 29th August

Odette Williams (Chemistro)

Venom Symbiote

* - Indicates a Character that only appeared to die or who was revived or reincarnated in some way.


End file.
